Beautiful Disaster
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: A new person entering his life will cause things to change, especially once she lets him get to know her, but who knows when that will happen. Focuses mainly on Mark, but there will be some Mark and Lexie later on. Rated T for language in future chapters.
1. Jenna

Mark's POV

"That girl looks familiar," Meredith says to Christina as they peer over their charts.

"Yeah, but she looks to healthy to be one of your patients since they're all messed up in the head," Christina says jokingly. "And I wouldn't really remember mine too much, so who knows." I see the girl they are looking at; a teenage girl with shoulder length straight blonde hair and wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with blue jeans. "She looks a little lost though." Her blue eyes search the area we're in looking for someone, and her hand messes with the locket hanging around her neck. She is slightly muscular, but not in a way that would make her look strange. I decide to join in on their conversation.

"She has good bone structure." Meredith and Christina look over at me, Meredith looking confused and Christina has an eyebrow raised at me. "What I could hear you guys talking about her and I'm just saying, bone structure like that is one of the things that plastic surgeons are happy that not everyone has because we would be out of a job if they did." We all look at her and they shrug in agreement with me.

"Should one of us go and see if she needs some help?" Meredith asks.

"Uh I am a heart surgeon, not a babysitter. If she needs help, she can ask a nurse."

"Yeah, but she looks lost and someone should help her," Meredith points out.

"Well since neither are you are jumping at the chance to see that bone structure, I'll go," I flash a smile at the two of them before walking over to the blond girl. "You have really nice bone structure," I say and she spins around to face me.

"I'm sorry…?" She asks confused what I had just said.

"I said you have nice bone structure. You seem a little lost though."

"I'm looking for my case worker." She mentions as she glances around again. "She went looking for my dad and said she would be back shortly."

"She's looking for your dad?" She nods.

"He doesn't know about me though. So she has to go and find him so that she can introduce us since he's my…" She drifts off. "Sorry, I shouldn't be going on about this. You're a doctor right?"

"Yes. I guess I didn't introduce myself. Dr. Mark Sloan." I extend my hand to shake hers.

"You're Dr. Mark Sloan?" She asks, her eyebrows suddenly high on her forehead. I nod. "I'm Jenna," she says finally after starring at me for a moment. "Jenna Sloan, that is."


	2. Why?

Mark's POV

"You're Jenna _Sloan_?" I put an emphasis on my- our last name. Could this really be Tara's daughter, the one that she told me that she didn't want me in Jenna's life? She told me that we hadn't been anything more than a one night stand, and even that's true, but I didn't think I would be meeting her at all.

"Jenna! There you are." A brunette woman comes over to where we are. "And you must be Dr. Mark Sloan." She looks at the two of us. "I am assuming you two already have had introductions." We both nod. "Well then this is a little bit different than I thought it would be. I'm Kathy Williams, Jenna's case worker."

"What happened to Tara?" I asked, wondering how Jenna ended up with a case worker.

"Tara-"

"Mom passed away two weeks ago after fighting breast cancer for over a year." Jenna said, talking more to her black Converse tennis shoes then to me.

"Since Jenna doesn't have any living relatives apart from you, I was assigned to bring Jenna to you." Kathy adds trying to help me understand what I was hearing. I actually have the chance to be Jenna's dad and she doesn't even know me? "But of course if you don't feel like you can provide the life that would be the best for Jenna, there are other options."

"No, I'll take care of her." Jenna looks up at me confused.

"You would really be willing to take care of me, even though you don't know me?" She asks.

"You're my daughter; I'm not going to desert you." I state before Kathy goes on to explain some of the rules to me about taking Jenna to live with me, but to be honest I was more looking at the third daughter that was entering my life. She was wearing little makeup, which is understandable seeing what has happened, and she is more looking at the floor then trying to make eye contact. Kathy did have paper work for me to fill out and she also talked Owen so that I could have the day to fill out the forms that would let me be Jenna's dad full time. I knew that I needed to talk to three people really soon, since this would change their lives. Well it would change two of their lives for sure and the other I don't want her to be hurt by finding out from someone else so I have to tell her in person. I see Callie walking by the conference room and I know that I can check one person off my list right now. "Hey Jenna, I'll be right back ok?" She nods and continues to look at her iPhone. I walk out the door, "Callie!" She turns around and sees me.

"What's up Mark?" She looks a little confused, but happy to see me since I am one of her best friends and Sofia's dad.

"You're still good with picking up Sofia today right?" She nods.

"Why?"

"Because I just found out I have to be Jenna's father as of today." The moment I say her name, Callie's eyes are wide and confused.

"Tara's daughter?" She asks since she had been the person I went to when I got Tara's letter four years ago.

"Well Tara and my daughter, but yeah. Tara passed away two weeks ago of breast cancer and since she has no other relatives besides me, I am her legal guardian since I am her dad."

"This will change a lot of things. Does she know about Sofia yet?" She asks since Sofia is Jenna's half sister. "Or Sloan?" She asks and I almost dread the thought of telling Jenna about her two half sisters.

"No, we haven't really talked much. Jenna is pretty quiet; I mean she did just lose her mom and all."

"Well you should go talk to her."

"Her and Arizona and Lexie."

"You're going to tell Lexie about Jenna?"

"I want Lexie to hear it from me and not everyone else in the hospital."

"Well I'll tell Arizona for you so you just talk to Lexie and get to know Jenna better."

"I will." I see Lexie rounding the corner. "I'm going to go tell her. I'll see you later Callie."

"Bye Mark." We go different directions and I start to walk towards Lexie.

"Hey Lexie, can we talk?" I ask her and I almost think that she will say no, since she is with Jackson Avery after all.

"Yeah, I was actually coming to find you." She says looking at me and I stare into her eyes for a second longer than I probably should have.

"I have something I need to tell you." We both say at the same time and then look at the other for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"You first," I say knowing that if she was going to tell me that she and Avery are engaged then I want her to pass on her news first.

"Ok, well Jackson and I broke up. It just wasn't going to work out between us and I wanted you to hear it from me and not from the rest of the hospital."

"Oh, really?" I ask and am glad that my voice didn't betray me by sounding happy but instead sounded like a concerned friend.

"Yeah, but it's ok." She smiles at me. "What was it that you needed to tell me?" This really was going to be bad timing, since she was now single and the last time that we were together, Sloan appeared.

"I am telling you this, but you are going to think that this is terrible timing to hear this." Her face looks confused now. "Four years ago I received a letter from a woman named Tara. She and I had had a onetime thing together back when I still lived in New York, and she was writing me to tell me I had a ten year old daughter." She looked surprised and I didn't want her to get angry with me, so I continued with my story so she would understand why she didn't know about the letter. "I didn't share the letter with anyone basically once I got it because Tara told me that she and Jenna were having a fine life without me and had been for the past ten years so she didn't want me to contact Jenna, but I found out today that I have to be Jenna's father now since Tara passed away from breast cancer." She looked at me and then, surprisingly, smiled at me.

"Congratulations then. I know that you love being Sofia's dad and you will love being Jenna's dad." She gives me a friendly hug. "The timing isn't great, you're right, but I'm glad that you decided to tell me."

"I wish that this had been different timing, so that we could try again." I say and she looks at me and I almost expected her to flat out say no. "But I understand if you don't want to. I mean with Sofia and Jenna, now in the picture and how you and Avery just broke up."

"Maybe there will be time for us one day." She smiles. "Right now, you need time to know your daughter and for Sofia to get to know her big sister. So maybe in a while, we can try again." I smile at her and know now that I might be able to have a chance with her one day. "I'll let you get back to Jenna. Bye Mark."

"Bye Lex." I say, slipping into old habits on accident, before walking back to where my daughter was waiting for me.


	3. Breakfast

Mark's POV

While I make some breakfast and get ready for work I think about Jenna. I don't really know much about her and she was pretty much silent all yesterday. Once we got back to my apartment and I showed her room to her, she basically stayed cooped up in there. I check my watch and when I look up I was not expecting to see Jenna standing there, which caused me to jump a little.

"Sorry, but I heard that you were up and I wasn't really sure if I had somewhere I need to be today or what. So, um do I have anything I am supposed to do today?" She said messing with the bottom of shirt from her old school that she was wearing.

"Well Seattle Prep, the school you're going to go to, is on fall break until next week, so I guess you'll have to come to the hospital with me." She looks at me with a confused look.

"You want me to hang out at the hospital all day?"

"Well, I don't want you staying here by yourself all day." I don't know much about Jenna, but I'm betting that having to waste a day at the hospital is not her number one idea, especially after her mom past away.

"Don't you have surgery and patients and stuff?"

"Only for little parts of the day. We can spend the rest of the day getting to know each other better."

"I guess." She walks backs towards her room to get ready, but I know that this doesn't make her day. While she gets ready I cook some food for the two of us. I think that she mentioned something about playing sports, or maybe she said she wants to play something but either way I make toast and eggs to that if she does, I am hopefully helping her.

"Do you want breakfast Jenna?" I ask when she finally walks back out of her room. She has changed into a simple shirt, dark grey sweatpants, added a touch of makeup, but her hair is left naturally straight and she is still wearing her black converse.

"Um… Do I have time for it?" I nod.

"I made you, well us, eggs and toast."

"Thanks," she says taking a couple bites. "Tastes good." She must have said this because she noticed me watching her.

"You don't normally eat breakfast do you?"

"No, unless I had practice. If I did, Mom made me eat. Usually I would just grab a latte on the way to school." She politely takes a couple bites. "What time do you need to be at work?"

"Eight, so we need to leave soon." I know that I should pick a better time, but I realize that if I don't tell her about Sofia and Sloan, then someone else will tell her by the end of the day. "Hey Jenna we need to talk about something."

"What's up?" she looks at me confused, forgetting all about the breakfast that I am betting she won't eat anymore of.

"You have two other sisters."

"I have 2 half-sisters?"

"Yes Sofia Torres and Sloan Riley. "

"Will I get to meet them?"

"Sofia, yes. Sloan, probably not."

"Why not?" She looks at me with wondering eyes.

"Sloan is an adult; she even has her own kid. Sofia, on the other hand, just turned one."

"Did Sloan know you growing up?"

"No, I didn't meet her until she was already grown and pregnant with her own kid."

"Oh," She says quietly and I didn't need to be able to read minds to know what she was thinking, _I'm not the only one._


	4. Doubts

Mark's POV

We walk into the hospital and many eyes of different nurses and doctors rest on Jenna. The rumor of a new Sloan child must be something that makes the gossipers want to see if it was true. "I have to go check on some patients, so I'll unlock my office and you can hang out there until I get back, ok?" She nods. "Oh and there should be someone stopping by to drop off some books and assignments for you to do before you start there next week."

"Seattle Prep is a private school right?" I nod. "Do I have a uniform?"

"Yes, and we can go pick it up tomorrow."

"How do they know what classes I am going to take?"

"They looked at the classes you were already taking at your old school and they tried to fit you into what classes that are like them." I look at my watch. "I've got to get going, so if you need anything, ask a nurse and they can page me. Oh and if you get hungry there is money in the top drawer and there are some wending machines down the hall as well as a coffee cart in the lobby."

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" She asks.

"Not really, maybe an hour unless someone comes in."

"Oh, ok," She says before glancing at her phone and I realize I should give her my number. I grab a sticky note and jot my number down.

"Just in case you need me."

Jenna's POV

I watch my dad walk out the door, not really sure about any of my feelings these days. Three major ones are pulling at me, sadness, fear, and curiosity.

My sadness for the death of my mom. My mom, even after everything that had happen to us, I always knew I could depend on her. The longing to get her back and the grief of her never coming back mixed together to form the tears that I try to hide until I am alone.

All of my fear brings more questions to my mind, the main one being **where is Josh?**_**,**_which was followed closely by **will he finally leave me alone or will he find me like he promised he would if I ever left?** I know that only one person knows the answers but to be honest, I don't want to find him and ask.

Lastly, my curiosity is the one thing that keeps the fear and grief at bay when I am with others. I can't help but wonder about the father and I life I never knew. I've known Mark Sloan for a little less than 24 hours. Does he even want me in his life? It sounded like he only wanted his youngest daughter in his life and didn't want me and Sloan in it, but he did take me in so he must have wanted me right?

But to be honest I can't say yes to that question one question rings in my mind, the one question that he would rhetorically ask me every day before it started, **"Do you really think anyone would honestly want to keep you unless they had to?"** And I can't answer no to that, because that always made it worse.


	5. Callie

Jenna's POV

I try to stay awake, but after not being able to sleep last night, I know when my eyes started to flutter that I won't last long. I move to my dad's couch and slip into a deep sleep.

_When my eyes open, I realize that I'm back home. "Mom…?" I call out softly. My door and instead of seeing my mom's smiling face, I see the one face I am dreading to see._

"_She's dead and you know it," Josh says from the doorway and I feel the need to get away from him now, knowing what will happen if I don't. "You killed her. If you had never been born, she would still be here."_

"_Josh, I didn't kill her!"_

"_YOU KILLED HER!" He comes towards me, fists rising just like his voice did. _

"_Josh STOP!" _I shot up to see a dark haired woman looking in at me.

"I heard your screaming."

"I'm sorry…?" I say confused on what she meant.

"You're Jenna right?" I nod, noticing that she didn't answer my question. "I'm Callie Torres-"

"You're Sofia's mom aren't you?"

"He told you about her?" I nod again. "Yeah, I'm her mom."

"Are you and my dad dating?" I ask wondering if she was going to be in my life.

"No, I'm married. But Mark's my best friend."

"And your husband's ok with that?" She looks at me for a second with a look of confusion. "Ohmygosh, sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business. My mom always says I'm asking to personal of questions. I mean she _**said**_ I was asking too many personal questions. I don't even know you that well, or well even at all really."

"It's ok Jenna. It was weird to meet someone who doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" I ask.

"Sofia has three parents; Mark, me, and my wife Arizona."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"It's ok." She smiles at me. "You don't have to apologize for not knowing something. Are you ok by the way?"

"I'm ok, why?"

"Because I could hear you screaming when I first came up here," I had forgotten about what she first said when I saw her after my dream until now. "Can I ask a personal question?" She looks at me after asking the question that I bet she says as a doctor.

"Well I asked you one, so sure."

"Who's Josh?"

"I'm- I'm sorry?" I asked, feeling my throat close a bit as I let the question stumble out of my mouth while fear consumed me.

"You called out his name, and it wasn't in a way that you would call out to someone unless you were scared."

"He is, well was my mom's boyfriend, but they have- had been dating since I was four." I need to distract my thoughts from going down a dark path, so I decide to figure out how long I've been asleep. "What time is it?"

"9:37"

"An hour and a half," I say quietly and decide that I need caffeine if I am going to make it through the day. "There's a coffee cart somewhere right?" I ask and she lets out a small laugh.

"Yeah, if there wasn't one, all of us doctors would die of exhaustion." She smiles. "I was about to go get some coffee, you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I say and then wonder when my dad will be back. "You don't happen to know if my dad is done with his work, do you?"

"No, but I can text him and see if you want. Sound good?" Even though I have his number I nod my head. She sends him a quick text and then looks to me. "Coffee time?" I hold one of my fingers to say one moment and walk over to his desk and grab out ten dollars.

"Now we can go," I say and smile weakly at her. I walk with her into the hallway, not knowing if I should be maintaining small talk, or if she wanted me to just walk with her.

"So, which school did Mark pick for you to go to?" She asked and I am thankful that she started the conversation.

"Seattle Prep, but they're on fall break right now. He said someone would be bringing my class work by so that I can be somewhat caught up when they start back up."

"Well, what were you taking when you were- well before you came here?"

"Back in Georgia, I was taking AP English 3, AP US History, Pre-AP Pre-Calculus, AP Physics, AP French 4, Track, and Boxing."

"Boxing?" I nod. "How did you get into boxing and track?"

"Through Josh," I say, which is the partial truth, before glancing down.

"And then you took a bunch of advanced classes?" She asked.

"My mom says- said I'm very smart and any regular classes are too easy for me." I say, glad that she changed the subject. We get up to the coffee cart and our conversation lulls while we both place our orders.

"The usual today, Dr. Torres?" The coffee guy, who looks closer to my age then to most of the employees at the hospital, asks her.

"Yep, thanks Mathew." He makes her a large black coffee for her, before looking to me.

"And for you?" He smiles politely at me.

"A medium Vanilla Latte please," I say seeing that my favorite was here. He gives me my change and then makes my drink. I mess with the ring my mom gave me on my thirteenth birthday, a gold banded ring with a pearl in the center, my birthstone. He gives me my drink and gives a friendlier smile. "Thanks." I say and partially smile.

"Anytime." Callie and I start to walk away from the coffee cart. "Do you want to go back up to Mark's office or walk around some?"

"Can we walk around? I haven't seen much of the hospital yet."

"Sure, I'll give you the Callie tour, the best one you'll find." She says smiling at me and I weakly smile back. "That's a pretty ring," She says motioning to it as I take a sip of my drink.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me on my thirteenth birthday."

"Is pearl your birthstone?" I nod.

"June 20th. When's yours?"

"August 31st. Summer birthdays for both of us." She smiles and I smile a little too and know that having Callie in my life will be a good thing since she doesn't treat me like the girl who's mother just passed away and then got thrown into the life of her father who didn't know her, but instead she treats me like someone she wants to be friends with.


	6. Hurt

Jenna's POV

"What's Sofia like?" I ask, since she is my half sister after all and since Callie has asked me questions about my life I think it is only fair that I ask about her life too.

"She is the cutest little six month old ever. Would you like to meet her?" I feel my eyes go wide, not knowing what to answer. "She's in the daycare down stairs," She explains quickly when I don't say anything.

"Would my dad want me to?" I ask since I don't know what my dad wants or doesn't want.

"I think he would want you to meet your half sister."

"Ok, then." I say and we walk towards the nursery. We are about to turn the corner, when Callie's pager goes off.

"I have to go deal with this, but tell them that you're Jenna Sloan and Callie sent you. It's just around the corner. I'll see you later, ok?" I nod and wave bye to her before she takes off in the other direction. I round the corner and wonder if I'll be able to figure out which kid is Sofia before they tell me. I walk into the daycare and it takes me ten seconds to find her.

"Can I help you?" A woman asks with a caring smile.

"Yeah, uh how long has he been here?" I ask and she looks over where I am looking.

"Dr. Sloan? He's been here for, um," She glances at her watch, "about a half hour."

"Can you tell him Jenna stopped by?"

"I can tell him, sure." She says a little confused.

"Thanks," I say before turning to walk out of the room. I start to walk towards the front door of the hospital, not knowing what I should be feeling.

"Jenna…? Where are you going?" Callie sees me.

"Away from here," I say ass I yank my hair into a high ponytail.

"What happened?" She said noticing the change in how I was feeling.

"Ask Mark." I say with poison in my voice. Right after I say it, I run out the door, needing to feel nothing but my feet hitting the pavement, just like old times.

Mark's POV

"Dr. Sloan," I look up from Sofia and see Margaret, one of the day care personnel, standing by us. "A Jenna told me to tell you she just stopped by." _Shit!_ I say in my head. I promised Jenna we could get to know each other when I wasn't working.

"Did she ask anything while she was here?"

"Just how long you had been here and then if I could tell you she had been here."

"I need to go find her." I say and Margaret holds her arms out to take Sofia and I pass her on as I walk out into the hallway wondering where Jenna could have gone.

"What did you do?" Callie's angry voice came from a little bit down the hallway.

"Callie, do you know where Jenna is?" I say not even noticing what she had just said.

"Yeah she just ran out the front door of the hospital."

"WHAT?"

"What did you do? When I left her no more than 10 minutes ago, she was smiling a bit, telling me things about Georgia, and wanting to meet Sofia but then I saw her and she looked like she was going to cry or something. And you know what she said when I asked her what happened?" I shake my head but have a good idea. "She said to ask Mark. Until whatever you did, she had been calling you 'my dad' but you really messed it up. So I'll ask again, what did you do?"

"I stopped by the day care to say hi to Sofia and I lost track of time. I was down there for maybe a half hour. But I promised Jenna that we would get to know each other when I wasn't working."

"Mark, she barely knows you and now you broke a promise. She just lost her mom and I don't think she had a healthy relationship with her mom's long time boyfriend, so you need to fix this now before she is screaming out in her nightmares scared of you instead of him." I didn't take the time to ask what she meant by this, since right now I need to find Jenna. I search the outside of the hospital but I know that Jenna probably is far from the hospital by now, since she had more time to get away before I even knew she was mad at me. How could I have forgotten about my promise that she and I could get to know each other? She hasn't even been here 24 hours and I've already hurt her once. After searching for an hour, I walk back inside and hope that Jenna will come back here. My beeper goes off, 911. I know that I need to take care of this, but right now all I want to do is find Jenna. I run to the ER, but all I can think about is Callie's last sentence. _You need to fix this now before she is screaming out in her nightmares scared of you instead of him,_ what could she have meant by this?


	7. Running

Jenna's POV

I run as far as I can, but after an hour and a half, my body is telling me to stop and breathe. As I look around while trying to catch my breath, I see that I am only a couple streets over from the hospital, having run in almost a complete circle. I start to make my way back to the hospital slowly, trying to lower my pulse since it was racing, and know that once I am back in the hospital I need to get some water. When I get back inside the building, I notice that not much has changed apart from the fact that I was somewhat sweaty now. "You a runner?" A voice asks from behind, and I turn to see the coffee cart employee from earlier standing near me.

"Yeah, I've been a runner for a long time."

"I could tell by the fact you've been gone for almost two hours. Not many people would go running like that unless they've been running for years. I'm Mathew." He holds out a hand to me.

"Jenna." I say and lightly shake his hand.

"So are you a patient, family, or something else?" He asks and smiles with the question.

"My suppose-to-be-father is a doctor here."

"Who's your dad?"

"Mark Sloan." He looks at me for a second and normally if a guy did that I would feel weird, but in this moment, it didn't feel weird at all.

"I can see the resemblance. So did you just move here?" I nod. "Are you going to Seattle Prep?" I nod again, this time a little slower since I thought it was a bit weird that he guessed it on the first try. "I go there so I was betting that your dad would send you there since it is the closest to the hospital."

"You go to Seattle Prep?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm a junior. My dad got me a job here since he's friends with the chief. I work on break, weekends, and sometimes after school."

"That's cool I guess." I look around and realize that I should probably get going. "I'm betting that after I ran out like that I should let someone know I'm back."

"I'll let you go, but I'll see you later?" He asks and I nod.

"It will be good to know at least one person come Monday." And he smiles as I start to walk off. I walk to the nurses' station and see a dark haired doctor standing around marking on a chart and I am betting that she would know where Callie or Mark are. "Excuse me," She turns to look at me with brown eyes. "Do you know where Dr. Torres or Dr. Sloan are?" I ask.

"Dr. Torres is probably in the ER. Dr. Sloan is up in his office I think." She looks at me for a second. "You must be Jenna." I nod. "I'm Lexie Grey."

"Well thank you Dr. Grey."

"You can call me Lexie, Jenna."

"Ok, Lexie. I'm going to go find Callie." I say and walk off towards where I think the ER is. When I walk in I see many different doctors running around, dealing with different injuries. Callie finishes putting a cast on someone and after getting a nurse to come and finish up with the patient she turns around and sees me.

"Jenna! You really freaked your dad out! You can't just run out of the hospital!" She says after coming over to where I was.

"Screw Mark. Why should I care how he felt? Obviously he didn't care how I felt."

"Jenna, you need to talk with him, at least let him know you're back, he was worried when you disappeared."

"Was that before or after the daycare lady told him I had stopped by?"

"Jenna. Talk to him."

"Fine," I say as I walk out of the ER, but I know deep down I don't want to.

"He's in his office, by the way."

"Thanks," I say in a monotone. I walk up to his office dreading the conversation I wasn't ready for. Right when I am about round the corner to the hallway where his office is, I see Mark run down the hallway glancing at his pager. I smile to myself a little knowing that I can put off the conversation I don't want to have for now. I walk into his office and see a stack of books as well as two envelopes with my name on them. One says my name and has the Seattle Preparatory return address, so I open that one first. After looking at my schedule and my assignments, I look at the other envelope, which just says Jenna on it and I know it must be from Mark.

_**Jenna-**_

_**I know you're mad, but when I get back we need to talk. Work on your assignments and I put some money here for lunch. There is a cafeteria down on the first floor. I'll be back soon.**_

I noticed that he didn't sign a name at the bottom, but right now I could care less. I grab the money as well as my French and US history books and the assignments that go with them before walking to the lobby, since I know if I stay in his office, he will be back before I am ready to see him.


	8. Letting It Out

Jenna's POV

I plop down on a couch in the lobby after buying a water bottle from a vending machine. I shoot into my French assignment hoping to pass the time quickly, but I realize the sooner time passes, the sooner I have to deal with Mark. "Hiding?" I glance up and see Mathew standing nearby.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if I had to work on class work, I wouldn't want to do it in the lobby," He says as he glances at his phone. "I'm on my lunch break; you want to come get food with me?"

"Sure," I say picking up my book and following Mathew to the cafeteria.

I spent the rest of the day hanging with Matthew, so I didn't have to talk to Mark which I was grateful for. At six o'clock, Matthew left saying he would text me so that we could hopeful hang out some more before I start at Seattle Prep. After sitting working on homework for a while, I see Mark talking with Callie across the lobby. As I start to walk towards them, I can start to hear their conversation.

"I don't understand though."

"I think there might be more going on then they told you."

"I'm just worried about her right now."

"Mark…" Callie said once she saw me. He spun around and he visible relaxed once he saw me.

"There you are." He says, his eyes still looking worried.

"Here I am. Can we go?" I ask, still mad at him.

"Yeah sure. Bye Callie."

"Bye Mark. Bye Jenna."

"Bye." The walk to the car was silent and awkward. Once we get in the car, I know Mark will try to explain, but I don't really want to hear it.

"Jenna-"

"Don't," I say not wanting to listen to him at all. A silence fills the car as he realizes that I'm not a forgiving person. When we finally get home I walk quickly to my room, shutting the door behind me, wanting to be alone with my thoughts. I couldn't- no I didn't want to believe that Josh was right that apart from Mom, no one else could want me when there was anyone else around. How could I have thought that Mark might actually want me here? He has Sofia, why would he want a half grown daughter?

"Callie, she won't even listen to me she stopped me the moment I started talking and when we got home she went directly to her room and shut the door behind her… No I doubt she's coming out… Callie… Callie that's not a good- Callie? Callie?" I peek my head out the door and see him starring at his phone confused. He starts to turn, so I quickly shut the door so that he wouldn't try to come talk to me. For a little bit, there was no sound from anywhere in the house except for the sound of Mark pulling dinner together. I heard a knock on the door, but I just about ignored it, until Callie walked into my room and she didn't look happy.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No, I didn't." I answer shortly.

"Why the hell not?" Her eyes shot daggers at me.

"Because I don't want to. It's not like he'll ever really be my father anyway."

"Don't say that, because you know that's not true. He may not have been around you as a kid, but he is and will always be your father," She spat at me. "He took you in, remember? He did that because he wants to know you. He's wanted to know you since your mom wrote him telling him he had a daughter."

"So? He could have."

"No because your mom said you were happy with the life you had and she didn't want your world to get all messed up by him showing up."

"She didn't say that. She wouldn't." I say getting pissed that she would say things about my best friend just because she was trying to be on her best friend's side.

"Well you said that Josh and your mom dated since you were what 4 years old? Maybe she assumed that you thought of Josh as your father figure."

"You think that I would think of Josh as my father? Someone who does this?" I pull up my sleeve to show her a bruise that was still healing. "Or this?" I say showing her the scar from when he hit me with a bat on the back of my knee and it split open. "You think _that's_ what a fatherly figure does?" She stares at me.

"How long did this go on?" She asked suddenly calmer and actually concerned.

"Since I was like 6. He lived with us since then." Thoughts of what happened for years, and what had happened only since Mom got sick, flowed to my mind no matter how hard I try to push them out of my head.

"Jenna-"

"Please, can you leave me alone now?" I ask, knowing tears were on their way.

"Jenna."

"Please!" I beg.

"If you want to talk, come find me," She says before walking out the door.


	9. Jenna's Life

**Author's Note: Really quickly sorry about not updating really but long story short I am in a cast right now so typing takes a bit longer than normal. IMPORTANT THOUGH- THIS CHAPTER TALKS ABOUT ABUSE AND FROM THIS POINT ON I DON'T KNOW HOW IN DEPTH IT IS GOING TO GET SO IF YOU ARE EASILY DISTURBED BY TALK OF ABUSE OF ANY KIND YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ!**

Mark's POV

A silence fills the apartment as Callie walks out of Jenna's room. Her eyes are wide open and I have no idea what went on after the yelling stopped.

"What happened?" I ask, fearing for whatever was going to come out of Callie's mouth.

"I was right, but I wish I hadn't been."

"About what Callie?"

"Josh abused Jenna."

"Josh, Tara's boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he lived with them since she was 6 and abused her the whole time." My blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting Jenna like that and that Tara let it happen.

"Physically, emotionally, or…or…" I couldn't bring myself to ask the last type of abuse since I didn't even want to imagine my daughter being hurt like that.

"I didn't ask but she showed me some physical abuse." She pauses and I can tell she is trying to decide if she was going to tell me something. "She showed me a bruise Mark. It's probably no more than a week and a half old."

"He abused her up until her mother died?" And out of nowhere Jenna's voice came quietly across the room.

"He abused me more once Mom got sick." I look at her and instead of seeing the sixteen-year-old teenager that came into my life yesterday; I see the tear filled eyes of a child whose innocence was stolen away at the young age of six. "It got worse after her appointment since he-"

"Jenna, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Callie says since Jenna was almost in tears.

"You said you wanted to know me," she said pointedly at me. "I'm letting you know about my life. You want to know all about me? Well here you go. I'm sixteen, my favorite color is green, my best friend in Georgia was a girl named Riley, and Josh raped me when I was 15." I just want to kill Josh right now. "When he was told that any kind of sex with Mom was dangerous for her, he came home and raped me. Up until Mom died, I was his toy, to fill his desires since it was my fault." At this moment Jenna's tears were streaming down her face. I walk over and pull her into my arms and even though she had been, and probably still was, mad at me earlier, she cries in my arms, wanting someone's love and support since she hadn't felt that in a while it seems.

Once Jenna cried her tears out, she wanted to sleep. After she went and got in bed, I called the one person that I knew I need to call: Owen Hunt.

"Dr. Hunt."

"Hey Owen, it's Mark."

"Mark, how are your daughters?" He asks, knowing that Jenna had just recently appeared in my everyday life.

"They are ok, but Owen I need the rest of the week off. It has to do with Jenna."

"Ok, I understand and I'll try my best, but there still might be times you have to come in."

"I understand. Thank you," I say before hanging up as I walk past Jenna's room. I can't help but peer into her room. She's curled up in her bed, covers wrapped around her. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps, unlike the rest of her life. How could he have possibly thought that it was alright to hurt my daughter like that? If he ever comes near her, I will kill him.


End file.
